


Water

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Interspecies, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=14918416#t14918416">kinkmeme prompt</a>:  Elves don't experience desperation to urinate the way other races do, and Legolas finds it fascinating to watch Gimli hold it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> In which I try to write strange kinkfic in a true-to-source style. >.>
> 
> This fic was working-titled 'Lord of the Omorashi'.

“Fangorn's trees are not so aware as to mind what travelers might do beneath their boughs, unless axe or fire should draw near. Yet they will murmur to each other should anyone draw near, and I would hear." Legolas rose from the stream’s edge, returning, waterskin in hand to the mossy rock where Gimli sat. 

"So your little strange amusement will stay between ourselves." Gimli spread his knees, planted his feet more firmly apart. The need to relieve himself had become an ache, distant and immediate by turns. 

Legolas placed the refilled waterskin in Gimli's hand and swept his gaze over the dwarf's body until Gimli felt himself stirred under such focus. He took a long drink, then met Legolas' eyes with a question and a challenge. But the elf's gaze was bright not with mockery or laughter but with interest, and something that Gimli had begun to identify- at least in this particular elf- as nerves. He drank again, and handed the waterskin back so that Legolas could feel the lessening in its weight.

"I am beginning to slosh as much as that skin." He loosened his belt, relieving some of the pressure over the swell of his bladder. "Speak to me of something else, Master Elf. Distract my thoughts."

"Do your thoughts tend all in a southwards direction, then?"

"Aye, and you know it." Gimli shifted in his seat, a pretense of irritation augmenting genuine need. Legolas' smile brightened.

"Then I will distract you, and gladly." And he spoke for a time, of the woods around them and the difference in voice from the trees of Mirkwood, and Greenwood that was, or the echoes of Hollin, the quiescence of Rivendell. His eyes flickered from the sky to the trees to endless memory, yet always returned to Gimli, and Gimli felt the regard of his gaze.

"How do Elves then control such urges? Do you sing to your bodies as you do the trees and the horses, and so persuade them against their need?"

Legolas laughed outright. "No indeed, though the picture would be an amusing one. But our spirits govern our bodies more directly, perhaps, than those of mortal kind." His eyes twinkled. "You might put your question to Lord Elrond. I am sure as a healer he would be able to furnish all the answers you seek."

"Ha! And I would tell him exactly how my curiousity came to be roused, Master Elf." He curled his toes, and stubborn as the hills, refused to close his legs. His breeches pulled tight across his groin, and Legolas' regard sharpened, keen eyes fixed at the apex of Gimli's thighs.

“Will you permit?”

Gimli’s consent was considered, deliberate. “I will.”

Legolas’ hand was pressure, then warmth through the cloth over Gimli’s thigh. Through leagues and battles they had touched many times, pressed close together on Arod’s back, yet never had it felt so intimate, and Gimli’s blood rose up in his cheeks. Legolas breathed out through parted lips, and his touch became more intimate still, stroking the swell of Gimli’s belly, the clothed swell of his cock.

When he raised his head their gazes locked, and elven-strange as Gimli had often found his friend, never had he seemed so unknown. His eyes held the dark shadows of twisting trees, and the depth between the stars. Under the gaze of the Lady of the Wood Gimli had felt measured. Under Legolas’ he felt inspected a different way, as a jeweler holds a new-found gem up to the light, rubbing it to feel the grain of the rock. Legolas’ thumb stroked the root of Gimli’s body, and familiar, trusted joy sparked in his changing eyes.

_Let go_

Past stubbornness or debate, Gimli gave himself over to relief and release, taking a kind of pride in the shivering ache that proved how far he had pushed himself. He relaxed into Legolas’ grip and found it stronger, as always, than it appeared. Now Legolas supported Gimli’s weight single-armed, at an angle, and did so effortlessly, for all his focus was at Gimli’s groin.

Gimli’s breeches were dark, and the soaked cloth did little to stem the rushing flow that now made for itself a network of rivers and tributaries down the rock beneath them, pooling in patches of moss and finally draining away into the earth.

Gimli shivered as the flow finally tapered off, belly clenching with the final spurts. Legolas’ fingers tightened for a moment around his arm, and the elf leaned closer, pressing his hairless cheek to Gimli’s, nose in Gimli’s hair. “Thank you.”

They sat together in quiet while the shadows of afternoon lengthened between the massive trees. Finally Legolas shifted his grip a fraction until Gimli could take his own weight once more, then slipped down to kneel and remove Gimli’s boots.

“Allow me. They will dampen if you stand.”

Piece by piece, Gimli let his friend’s strong hands disarm and disrobe him, until he rose in only his wet breeches and led Legolas down to the stream.


End file.
